


I'm Fine

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble





	

A young RG begging for scraps outside a restaurant like a dog. A man, kind and caring, asks if she’s okay. “I’m fine,” she replies.

RG, now older, sitting on the back of an ambulance, a shock blanket around her. Her best friend, her everything walks up, asking if she’s okay. “I’m fine,” she replies.

Bruised and battered, RG’s back on the streets again. She gets hit by a car and a man walks over, holding his hand out. She graciously accepts it and hears the oh-so-familiar question. “I’m fine,” she replies.

Watching the building go up in flames, tears in her eyes, RG huddles into Jack’s side as Owen walks over, guns pointed at them as they’re being forced into the van. Jack asks if she’s hurt. “I’m fine,” she replies.

Owens screams stop as she hears the sound of a gun firing. Jason bends over, whispering in her ear, asking if she’s breaking yet. “I’m fine,” she replies.

Dropping the gun, RG looks at her friend, now lifeless in the chair because of her. The tears are starting to drip again and Jason asks if she’s done. “I’m fine,” she replies.

The door opens and RG’s face drops as a stranger answers. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes she’s alone again. The older woman at the door asks if she’d like to some inside for some tea. “I’m fine,” she replies.

The gun goes off, the bullet ripping through her side as she falls to the ground behind the dirty Gotham club. Jason laughs, telling her that she’ll be gone soon. “I’m fine,” she replies.

She tries getting out of bed, her side with a searing pain. Caela tells her to get back in bed. “I’m fine,” she replies.

RG comes through the door, a handprint on her throat and bruises and cuts everywhere. Caela and Frost rush to her, checking her out. “I’m fine,” she replies.

A single phone call has her in tears. James, her everything, was dead. Caela walks up, rubbing her shoulder. “I’m fine,” she replies.

J’s word cut like a knife as she rushes out the door. He pleads with her to come back but she keeps going. He coms and gets her and Frost asks her the question. “I’m fine,” she replies.

A gunshot and the pain again, but this time there’s no fixing it. She falls to the ground, her vision going black. She hears Caela pleading with her to stay alive, saying she’ll be okay. The darkness comes closer, she has seconds left. “I’m fine,” she replies.


End file.
